Saving Slytherins
by HomieGPoptart
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent to Hogwarts to get closer to a certain Professor, at the request of Voldemort. AU No one is what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe that I managed to get myself into this mess. When 'Daddy' asked me to do this, I thought that it would have been simpler. I also thought that he would have had planned it out a bit more, but no, he had to leave me to my own devices. Stupid git.

So here I am, standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, waiting to be Sorted, again. Stupid, insufferable git.

Because he left me to plan this on my own, I forgot to come up with another name for myself, creating the problem at hand: Hermione Granger is back from the dead, twenty years younger than she is supposed to be. This wouldn't be much of a problem, since my name is not well known throughout the wizarding world, except for the fact that the few people that do know who I am are sitting at the staff table, watching me like a hawk. Or glaring. Mainly glaring, except for Albus, who is, well, almost smiling. I glare back at them. The stupid gits.

Minerva starts calling the names of the first years, still glaring at me. I glare back, sneering too. Pretty soon, she calls out my name, barely disguising her anger. I saunter forward, perching upon the stool. The Hat, which I named Wimbley in my first year, covers my entire head.

_Hello, Wimbley_, I think. _Wonderful to see you again_.

_Miss Granger, how delightful to have to Sort you again. Which house will it be this time, eh? _

_Slytherin. I must be placed in Slytherin._

_Very well, my dear, Slytherin it is._

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called. The Slytherins looked rather stunned. Never had it taken so long for a Slytherin to be Sorted. I smirked. I looked to the Head Table on my way to the Slytherin table. Severus did not look in the least bit pleased. I fake smiled at Albus. He smiled at me. Insufferable man never could get mad at me.

My House greeted me stiffly, as to be expected. I chuckled, if only they knew.

The Sorting continued. The youngest Malfoy joined the Slytherins, getting a slightly warmer greeting than me. Pansy Parkinson also joined the Slytherins. I frowned when I realized that the Slytherins were getting a noticeable amount less than the other Houses. I suppose, though, that after 'Daddy' fell the first time, people began to school their children to prevent them from being Sorted into Slytherin.

Harry Potter joined the Gryffindors, as was to be expected. I sneered at him. Saved by his mother's love and therefore doted upon by the public. How pathetic.

In the middle of the feast, Professor Quirell burst in through the doors. Someone had apparently let a troll into the castle and Quirell couldn't deal with it on his own, how pitiful. Albus had the Prefects escort the students out of the Great Hall. I snuck off just as the rest of the Slytherins turned off the stairs to go down into the dungeons. A troll was much more exciting than sitting in my rooms for the rest of the evening.

I listened for the dumb thing in an empty corridor just off of the Great Hall. I could hear its heavy breathing in an intersecting corridor. Slowly, as to not disturb the beast, I crept over to the corridor. Sure enough, there it was, in all of its glory.

I quickly stunned it and was levitating it out of the castle when the teaching staff caught up with me. They did not look very happy. I grinned at them.

"I thought that I would just help out, before it could reach any students. You don't mind do you?" I asked, feigning innocence. Minerva was almost shaking with her rage. I smirked at her.

Albus, always the level-headed one, just chuckled.

"Of course not, although, battling a troll is quite an impressive feat for a first year." Albus said.

"Oh, but I'm not just any first year am I?" Albus just shook his head, twinkling.

"Twenty points to Slytherin. Please go back to your room now, Miss Granger."

I passed the levitating troll off to Severus and walked away. I could hear the teachers whispering furiously as I left.

The next morning, our class schedules were handed out. Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finally, Double Potions. I snorted. No hard classes. This would be easy.

Professor Flitwick had obviously been told who I was and what I did. He was unnecessarily brisk and almost rude.

Pamona Sprout had also been told. I was treated the same in her class.

Care of Magical Creatures was interesting. I do believe that Hagrid had been told, but he was no less warm than he was with the other Slytherins.

McGonagall was cold and rude. I expected nothing less. She spoke not a word to me. She also awarded no points when I successfully transfigured the match into a needle.

D.A.D.A. was strange. Quirell was extremely warm to me, awarding me quite a few points and being extremely friendly. I was immediately suspicious. I would keep an eye on him for the rest of the year.

Potions was hell. Severus was worse than McGonagall. What was truly horrible was that he had a reason to be, so I couldn't smirk at him or sneer. He was founded in his anger by pain, pain of the worst kind. I kept my head down as much as I could. He picked on Potter and ignored me. When the end of class came, I hung around a little bit longer.

I walked slowly up to his desk. He glared at me with ill-concealed contempt, which hid the pain I knew he was feeling quite well.

"I'm sorry, sir." I turned on my heel and left.

That night, 'Daddy' called me to him. I snuck out of the castle and sprinted to the apparition point, only to see another person already there. I stopped and watched. The person pulled back their sleeve and pressed their wand into a Dark Mark on their arm. They disappeared with a crack.

This meeting that 'Daddy' had called must also include the Death Eaters. I quickly followed the other person's example and Disapparated with a crack.

I arrived at Malfoy Manor. A house elf showed me to the room where he was, disappearing as soon as we reached the door. I knocked.

"Come in." He said. I slowly pushed the door open. Sitting at a long table were all of 'Daddy's' Death Eaters. Sitting there among them was Severus Snape.

I swiftly strode to Voldemort's side.

"Do you think that you could have given me a bit of warning?" I hissed in his ear. Stupid git. He looked pointedly at me. I jumped. I had forgotten to take off the skin. I quickly twisted a silver bracelet on my arm and my skin gave the appearance of peeling off, slowly rolling up until it joined my bracelet.

I glared at the man that I had come to fondly refer to as Dad. "Do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Dear, I wanted you to meet my loyal followers. Some of these people you have not seen for twenty years. Don't you want to say hello?" I sneered at him.

"From what I remember, _father_, we did not leave on the best of terms twenty years ago. I hardly think that they will want to say hello now." I leaned closer. "And how does this help with my little mission, eh? Now Severus is going to be more suspicious of me."

Voldemort chuckled. "Severus," He called in a normal volume. "My dear Severus, have your feelings for Hermione ever waned in the last twenty years?" I stared down at the Dark Wizard.

"No they have not, Master." Severus answered, albeit hesitantly.

"See? Your mission was not hindered in the least. He still has feelings for you, so it should be easy to gain his trust once again." Voldemort whispered in my ear. I snorted. "Now, I want you to greet my loyal followers."

I stood and slowly turned. "We meet again, Rabastan, Rudolphus. Bella, my dear, the years have not treated you kindly." She sneered at me. "Lucius, I've met your son, nasty little bugger isn't he?" Lucius grimaced. " Avery, good to see you again. Ahh, Fenrir, have you gotten the Mark yet?" He growled, the nasty git. " Regulus, love, how have you been?" He smiled at me. "Macnair, Nott, Rookwood, Yaxley, Crouch, Crabbe, Goyle," I nodded at each of them. The rest I gave a dismissive wave to. "Ah, I musn't forget you, Severus. It seems that you are doing well?" He sneers at me.

I turn back to 'Dad'. "I've said hello to everyone worth greeting. Will you tell me why you called this meeting?"

"It seems, Hermione, that there is someone within Hogwarts that seeks to win my approval. He is a danger to the students there and I need him taken care of. As for the rest of you, I need you to secure positions in the Ministry. A time is coming when we will need those positions." Voldemort struggled to get to his feet. "Goodnight all of you."

* * *

A/N: Lol. Another story. The other two need some serious ideas because my brain is like dead. MM I do have some faint ideas for but KS has gotten kinda out of hand and I need ideas badly. This story though is going to be longish. I wan't planning on Hermione meeting with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters together in her first year, but the encounter I did plan on will probably feature in a different story. Heh. Voldy in this story is completely different from book Voldy. A bit of a spoiler, the next chapter is probably gunna have a flashback of sorts, to sort of help round out the story.


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry for the super long hiatus…I got bored for a little while and then distracted with nerdy games.

I plan to start writing again soon and maybe I'll have another chapter (or story) up soon.

I was flipping through my email inbox earlier today and I realized that I couldn't even remember my own stories (I know, it's horrible). So, I went and read one and Man, was I a screwed up person…

Lol Anyways, I 3 all of you that alerted me ages ago and will still read this note.


End file.
